


Eyes

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, a pinch of angst in the end, brown-eyes appreciation post, family!AU, father!suna, fluff fluff fluff, husband!suna, lots of fluff, y/n is brown-eyed, you guys had a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: He's so intoxicated, so enamored, so loved by you. You are his world and he'll never let you go away from him. You let out a heavenly chuckle as you cupped his face with your hands, feeling every single millimeter of his handsome face."I'm all yours, Rin."
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely abhor people who claim other's works as theirs— don't even dare. ^^
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story! ♡

⸙.

『彼女の目は星を持っています。』

Suna opened his eyes, and the bright blue sky greeted him a good morning. Sleep is the best thing in the world for him. It is quiet, peaceful, and relaxing. It gives him a little break from all of the problems in this world.

But there's something he liked more than sleep.

And it's you.

He gave your sleeping face a little glance before closing his eyes again, pulling you closer, letting his face buried on your hair. His eyelids went up halfway when he felt you embracing him back, bringing warmth from his sides to his back, to his neck, bringing a visible blush on his cheeks.

"Hello, my little fox."

You didn't respond, but instead, you hooked your left leg over his, snuggling your cheeks to his chest. You felt his huge palms brushing up to your head, his long fingers outlining your face. He watched your face being squished under his touch— finding you cute, but he'll never admit it.

He heaved a sigh as he stares at your lovely face, brushing your closed lids with his thumb, staring at every part of your face, memorizing every inch of it.

Your lips were slightly curved up, a sign that you're having a blissful dream. You look so peaceful, quietly breathing, letting your lashes rest on your undereye. "What are you dreaming of, little girl?"

You're his favorite view. He could just lie down here and watch you sleeping all day. He'll never get tired of it.

"Darling."

Finally, after an hour of watching, he called you once again, waking you up. His breathing hitched when he saw your brown eyes— he sees them every day for ten years now, but he'll always be amazed at the warmth and sweetness that your wide eyes bring, the way that your pupils expand while looking at him lovingly, the way that your thick long lashes adore the honey dropped onto your orbs— he just adores and cherishes you.

"Good morning, Rin." You mumbled to his ear, leaning over to place a light kiss on his cheek, letting his arms wrap around your waist. You giggled when you felt the bottom flesh of his lips moving on your neck, bringing butterflies to his morning-empty stomach, making him grin against your neck, his hot breath enveloping the soft fair flesh.

The slightly opened curtains were enough for the both of you to see each other, staring at each other's eyes, taking every single millisecond to quietly tell each other how much you love him, and how much he loves you.

You smiled at him as you ran your fingers through the middle part of his hair. Usually, it was parted in the middle, but his bedhair is just... everywhere. His dark-brown strands are sticking out everywhere. It's a little mess, but he still looks dashing.

"Pretty," He called you once more, closing his eyes when he felt your thumb brushing across his thin eyebrows. "I can't wait to see her."

You smiled in return, looking down at the bump located on your tummy. "She's getting heavier every day."

His sharp-angled eyes look down, his grayish-yellow irises are focused on your future daughter. "Good morning, my little girl's little girl."

"Silly— OMG," You chortled in laughter, but then you gasp, earning a little panic from your husband.

"What? What is it? Are you giving birth now?"

"I think she just kicked," Words aren't enough to explain how happy he felt deep inside when he saw your eyes sparkling in happiness as you roam your hands around your tummy. "Are you getting bored there?"

"Hey, why are you kicking your mother? Such a bad girl." Suna sat up and bent down to your tummy, gently pressing his ear to your bump, rubbing your thighs with his callous hand. "I'm not bullying Mama nowadays just to make sure that you'll both have a good mood, but I won't accept you kicking her— oh. She just kicked."

You laughed when you saw Suna's face being excited. No matter how much he tries to hide it, he would never fool you with his eyes blinking rapidly and his arms wrapping around your stomach, biting his lower lip to suppress his smile.

"She probably kicked you because you're ugly—"

"Shut it, woman."

Your laughs ended up in a sigh as you watch him close his eyes, completely focusing on the little creature that you've both made.

"I'm sure you're very beautiful once you got out, my little one. Papa's going to buy you a lot of dresses and dolls, and I'll make sure that you'll never get hurt. You're Mama and Papa's princess, darling. No one will hurt you under my watch."

Tears surfaced to your eyes when you heard the last line. "Rin..."

"What? I'm talking to Sune right here."

"Sune?"

"Mhm." He hummed, slipping his fingers between yours, giving it a little squeeze. "Kitsune."

"You're a little bit awful in naming." You teased him, but you felt something deep inside as if your heart was struck by an arrow. Kitsune... Fox. That's what he always calls you.

"Well... Suna Kitsune it is."

He looked to your tummy once again, and you felt your daughter's feet moving just in front of Suna as if she's listening. "I love you, my little darling, but I love your Mama the most." His eyes blankly looked up at you, meeting your eyes glassy, coated with tears. "Your Mama is the reason why you're here, so make sure to not make things harder for her once you got out."

That was the last straw. You reached out your hand to him, asking him to lean closer to you. You sobbed when you saw his poker face. "Do you want to make me cry that much?"

"Well... you do look funnier when you cry—"

"Once I got our daughter out, I'm going to flip you like a pancake," You sniffed, inserting a little chuckle when you saw his face being paler, genuinely scared of your threat. "Gosh, I love you so much."

His dull, narrow eyes looked a lot more colorful as the corner of his lips rose, blessing your morning with a gentle smile.

"You already knew how much I love you, don't you?"

You smiled, but to Suna's eyes, it wasn't just a smile. He felt like the clear, vivid sky became lighter, brighter, yet more colorful. The subtle wind brought by the leaves rustling outside blew a gentle breeze to your face, moving the lost strands of your hair away from your gorgeous face. Sometimes, he even doubts if you're a human... he's convinced that he married an angel.

"I love you." You whispered to the empty air before pulling your husband's collar, crashing your lips onto each other, taking advantage of the fact that he's taken aback. You felt your whole body fluttered in happiness when he got the hint and grabbed the sides of your head, pulling your face closer to each other — more closer, if possible — and just... devouring those pair of soft flesh.

He pulled away for a little bit, looking at you, directly to your eyes. He could see his face reflecting on 'em— his hair disheveled, eyes droopy, lips slightly wet with your saliva. He scoffed; he never liked it when he looked like this. Back in high school, every morning he made sure that his hair is perfectly parted in the middle, not letting the twins judge him even in their thoughts. But look at him now— more than willing to look messy just for you.

"Can I?" He mumbled, looking at your lips, biting his own in anticipation. If he'll be completely honest, he wanted something more than a kiss, but he couldn't risk hurting you and your daughter. He's so intoxicated, so enamored, so loved by you. You are his world and he'll never let you go away from him. You let out a heavenly chuckle as you cupped his face with your hands, feeling every single millimeter of his handsome face.

"I'm all yours, Rin."

***

'Rin... I love you.'

I love you more, Y/N.

'You are the star that I never thought I would get.'

And you're the dim evening sky who's always ready to accept me entirely.

'Rin... take care of Sune.'

"I love you... my little fox."

"I love you too, Papa!"

Suna opened his eyes, and the bright blue sky greeted him a good morning. Sleep is the best thing in the world for him. It is quiet, peaceful, and relaxing. It gives him a little break from all of the problems in this world.

But there's something he liked more than sleep.

"Little fox, didn't I tell you not to wake me up on weekends?"

"But it's Mama's birthday! We should buy a lot of cake and celebrate!"

It's you... and Kitsune.

Suna rose from the bed, carrying the little three-year-old girl to his arms. Her wide honey eyes are staring at him, and it was gleaming in happiness and wonders that every toddler could imagine. Suna could see his reflection on his daughter's eyes— and it seemed like his reflection is brighter than him.

"Honestly... you look so much like your Mama."

"Eh? But you told me that Mama's ugly, right?"

"Sssh, she might smack you directly from heaven," Suna chuckled as he hugs the little girl, heading to the balcony. "Papa's just kidding. Your Mama is the prettiest being on Earth."

"Really?"

"Mhm. She's so pretty that even I was forced to marry her." He joked, but it looks like the toddler didn't get it, so he faked a cough. "If you saw your Mama, you'll understand me."

They both went out to the balcony, the morning breeze greeting them. "The sky is so wide, Papa! Pretty!"

Suna heaved a sigh as he sat down, watching his daughter's eyes glimmer in excitement as she watches the clouds passing by slowly and the sun smiling at them.

"Say, Papa."

"Mhm?"

"You told me once that Mama's eyes are so beautiful," Kitsune turned her head to looked at his father. "But I saw Mama's pictures."

"And?"

"Mama's eyes do seem beautiful... like there's glitters on them!" She said, gesturing the 'glitters' by opening and closing her hands alternatively. "But I think Papa's eyes are pretty too."

Suna's eyebrow raised in confusion. Her daughter saw it and giggled— in an instant, Suna's face softened, completely giving in by his daughter's cuteness.

"Papa's eyes look dull when you're on your high school," Kitsune walked to him, climbing up to his lap. "But when Mama's in the picture, I could see the lights on Papa's eyes! Like a pond of sparkling water!"

"Really?" Suna scoffed, hugging the little girl, embracing her tightly, not letting her go even if she's complaining.

"Papa, your breath smells bad! Brush your teeth first!"

"You're so much like your Mama." Suna ignored the awful remark and buried his face on his daughter's shoulder.

"Eh? Why is my back getting wet, Papa?"

"Sune, always remember that Papa loves you and your Mama so much..." Suna smiled, contrary to his tears endlessly falling to their daughter's shirt. "... so much."

She smells just like you, Y/N.

『パパとママの目は恋をしているのでキラキラと輝いています。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, minna-san! I post more Haikyuu-related content on my Facebook, so if you have time, you might want to check it out! ♡
> 
> FB: Ryuuichi Aone


End file.
